la sirenita
by EilskaSKY
Summary: Heracles tenia una vida muy monótona dentro del castillo, hasta que conoció a un sirena que no solo lo salvaría de las olas del mar si no que también le robaría el corazón. un poco de OCC (según yo) fem!Japon/Grecia/2p!fem!Japon


**La sirenita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El parisiense es al francés como el ateniense es al griego; nadie duerme mejor que el, nadie es mas abiertamente frívolo y perezoso: pero no hay que fiarse de tales apariencias; es capas de toda clase de dejadez, pero, cuando tiene en frente a la gloria, es admirable en su furia._

_-los miserables, Víctor Hugo._

**El príncipe que se durmió:**

-¿Donde esta mi hijo? – Se escucho la potente voz del regente de Grecia mientras buscaba a su heredero desesperadamente mientras gritaba a quien se le cruzara en su camino – ¡encuentren a ese inútil y tráiganlo de inmediato!

Todos los guardias de palacio empezaron a movilizarse mientras que un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos como esmeraldas se escondía detrás de las cortinas de la sala, esperando el momento oportuno para escabullirse y poder escapar de sus responsabilidades.

El monarca abandono la sala y, asegurando de que no hubiera nadie en la sala, salió de su escondite y cual felino salto de por la ventana que había tras de el. Se agarro del marco de la ventana y empezó a bajar con cuidado la complicada estructura del edificio, al llegar al suelo se aseguro que no hubieran guardias y con la capa que traía puesta se oculto la cara y se dirigió a la playa.

_Se preguntaran quien es este joven, o tal vez ya lo han adivinado. Su nombre es Heracles Karpusi, hijo del actual regente de Grecia y futuro soberano de ella. También se preguntaran ¿por que se escabullía?, la respuesta no es nada del otro mundo, el solo quería dormir._

_Bueno… ¿hasta aquí todo bien, verdad? ¡Bien! sigamos._

Heracles, tras caminar un buen tramo desde el palacio hasta la playa, se sentó en la arena buscando con la mirada un lugar para dormir, se quito la capa y levantándose de la arena diviso un pequeño bote pesquero abandonado. Heracles pensó que seria buena idea dormir en una barca, ya que al estar en el agua, seria como si las olas del mar lo arrullaran. Ni bien se hecho en ella, Heracles se quedo dormido.

El bote se mecía lentamente. El en ese momento era un bebe, el bote era su cuna y las olas del mar su arrullo. Todo era perfecto, excepto un pequeño detalle, un diminuto detalle que quizá sea el mas importante en su vida, Heracles no se había dado cuenta que el bote no estaba asegurado a la playa y con el paso del tiempo el bote empezó a alejarse mas y mas de la bahía.

Para mala suerte suya, ya cuando el bote estaba mar adentro y apenas era visible desde tierra, una tormenta azoto las costas de su tierra. Confundido, se despertó al escuchar un trueno, miro a todos lados ignorando como llego allí, el mar empezó a moverse con más fuerza cada vez y en una de esas, mientras el trataba sin éxito de encontrar los remos, callo al mar.

El mar lo tragaba, lo reclamaba suyo y lo jalaba. El nadaba con fuerzas, tratando que el agua no llene sus pulmones y que sus ojos siguieran vislumbrando la luz del sol que cada vez se hacia mas difícil de observar por las nubes y las olas.

Trato de alcanzar el bote, pero este, en vez de ayudarlo y mantenerlo a salvo, se hizo amiga del mar y golpeo la cabeza de nuestro protagonista. El pobre supo entonces que era el fin, su vista empezó a nublarse, su fuerza disminuía y su respiración flaqueaba. De repente todo se obscureció.

_Ustedes obviamente saben que este no es el final, lo saben muy bien a mi no me engañan. Y no podrían estar más acertadas, ¡que clase historia seria esta si nuestro protagonista muere en el primer obstáculo que se le atraviesa! ¡El aun vive! _

…

_¿Me preguntan "cómo"? Esa respuesta es simple y a la vez increíble, verán… el fue salvado, por una de las criaturas mas sorprendentes y letales de todos los tiempos y de toda la mitología. El fue salvado por una sirena. Ahora, las sirenas no salvan humanos como si fuera pan de cada día ¡Al contrario! si ellas tuvieran un lema ese seria algo como:_

"_si ahogas a un humano por día, has hecho de este mundo un lugar mejor"_

_Entonces, ¿que hacia que esta sirena lo haya salvado de ahogarse y llevarlo con gran dificultad hasta las costas mas alejadas del reino? Pues como de costumbre la respuesta es simple_

_Se enamoro, esta sirena se enamoro de un humano. _

_¿Gran problema verdad? Una sirena y un humano. ¡Esto nunca a pasado antes! me pregunto si querrán saber como es que esta peculiar sirena se intereso por este particular muchacho…_

_Bueno, esa será otra historia para otro momento. Por el momento sigamos donde nos quedamos…_

_¿Dónde nos quedamos? _

_¡A si! La sirena lo había salvado…_

Heracles despertó apesadumbrado, su cuerpo le pesaba y su cabeza le daba vueltas pero lo peor de todo era los pulmones, empezó a toser fuertemente mientras botaba de su boca grandes cantidades de agua salada.

Al reponerse miro a todos lados, la marea estaba tranquila y el cielo estaba despejado, la tormenta había cesado.

Pero… ¿como es que el seguía vivo?, se pregunto. Se miro, tenia todo el cuerpo mojado y uno que otro raspón tenia, aparte que le dolía horrores la cabeza, se toco la parte donde se había golpeado y noto un agudo dolor, al parecer solo había sido un golpe fuerte, ya que no divisaba muestras de sangre o nada peor.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, no reconocía el lugar, esa playa era nueva para el. Se levanto con dificultad y miro con más atención su alrededor. Era una playa hermosa, se pregunto como era que no la conocía, la arena blanca y las piedras rojizas, cerca de él había unos arrecifes, donde se podía divisar la cabellera negra y los ojos como chocolate de una persona. Heracles de dio cuenta de ello y empezó a caminar con dificultad hacia esa dirección. Esta persona al verlo acercarse se asusto y se escondió rápidamente tras el arrecife.

-¿Quién… esta ahí? – exigió saber. No hubo respuesta. Heracles se acerco hacia el arrecife y se inclino para ver detrás de este. Nada

Miro a otro lado tratando de buscar a esa persona, vio de nuevo su cabeza de tras de otras rocas, esta vez pudo verla mejor. Era la cara de una muchacha, ojos grandes y marrones como el chocolate, piel blanca como el marfil y cabellos negros como el azabache. Heracles se quedo helado de la impresión, aquel ser no era humano, era demasiado perfecto, pensó.

Trato de hablar, pero no le salían las palabras, ella seguía observándolo, expectante. El trato de acercarse un poco pero ella retrocedió

-¡espera! – dijo tratando de impedir que se valla. Ella se detuvo y le miro, trato de pronunciar palabra pero en ese momento se escuchaban los gritos de angustia de los guardias de palacio tratando de encontrar al príncipe, que había desaparecido. Ella al escuchar aquellas voces se asusto y desapareció tras la roca.

Heracles se acerco hacia donde había desaparecido y en ese momento, en ese preciso momento pudo divisar la cola de esa hermosa muchacha, allí se dio cuenta, todo tenia sentido, y es que una sirena le había salvado la vida. Se cogió la cabeza aun no creyéndoselo, se apoyo en la roca y rato después su vista de nuevo se empezó a nublar su cabeza daba vueltas y antes de perder la conciencia pudo ver a los guardias de palacio acercarse a el.

**El canto que se perdió:**

Despertó, Acostado entre las mullidas sabanas de su amplio dormitorio, confundido e intranquilo. "¿Es que solo fue un sueño?" se pregunto, se toco la cabeza y miro a su alrededor. Tenía una venda y varios pomos de medicina yacían en la mesita de noche. No había sido un sueño, el se había ahogado y aquella sirena lo había salvado.

Esa sirena… no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Esos ojos que parecían se mas longevos que su piel lo habían cautivado, lo habían atrapado, lo habían condenado.

Se levanto, se dio cuenta que vestía su ropa de dormir. No había nadie en su alcoba, salió tratando de encontrar a alguien que pudiera decirle que había sucedido, los guardias que cuidaban la puerta de su dormitorio se sorprendieron al verle y le pidieron que siguiera reposando.

el príncipe se quedo en cama, no podía creer que hubiera otra cosa que deseaba hacer mas que dormir. su padre llego después, los guardias le habían avisado que el príncipe había despertado.

- hijo ingrato, desconsiderado! - grito ni bien puso un pie en la alcoba; Heracles se removió entre sus sabanas, el rey solo ignoro aquello - hoy teníamos una gran reunión con el reino vecino, te dije que tu presencia era necesaria y tu ni se te cruzo por la cabeza hacerme caso, ahora mírate! - le lanzo una mirada llena de rencor, miro a su heredero de pies a cabeza, Heracles estaba tendido en su cama, una venda en la cabeza y las sabanas cubrían su cuerpo - estas impresentable! pero no importa. gracias a dios no ocurrió una desgracia... - Heracles abrió un poco sus cansados ojos, es que acaso se refería a que se preocupaba por el? siempre había sentido que su padre no lo amaba, que hubiera deseado a otro hijo, pero por problemas de salud su madre no pudo dar a luz a otro heredero.- ...la princesa no se negó a mi petición - "oh! no era lo que pensé" pensó Heracles.

- a que te refieres, padre? - pregunto confundido, de que princesa hablaba?

- la hubieras conocido esta tarde si es que no se te hubiera ocurrido escaparte - respondió cortante - te he comprometido con ella, te casaras dentro de un mes, tenemos que hacer los preparativos

Heracles se quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar la palabra "comprometido". pero eso no podía ser, el ya tenia a alguien en su corazón... pero ... ella era una sirena, el un humano, dos razas diferentes y aparte... _"tal vez ella ni siquiera se acordara de mi"_. la mirada de Heracles se oscureció y solo asintió a su padre. el rey sorprendido ante tal sumisión de su hijo no dijo nada.

- bien, así me gusta. nada de negaciones ni quejas - sonrío, "mi hijo ya esta aceptando su responsabilidad" pensó - y no te preocupes, ella es muy hermosa, te gustara. - dicho esto se retiro de la sala

Heracles se sentó en su cama, se quito las vendas que cubrían su frente y con sus manos tapo sus ojos mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas, se quedo en esta posición por horas, y no, no estaba durmiendo, su cabeza en este momento era un lío. el no quería casarse, menos con una desconocida y peor cuando había encontrado a alguien que había robado su corazón, pero a la vez pensaba en su pueblo y en que quizás la sirena ni le importe el, tal vez ni siquiera sabia que ella le había robado el corazón. el cielo se hizo de noche y la luna se erguía en ese cielo tan azul y tan limpio. el silencio era inminente, hasta que... " esa voz!" pensó Heracles. una voz rompía el silencio de la noche, una voz celestial. era la voz de la sirena!

_**tatoe awa ni narō tomo **_

_**watashi wa anata ga suki deshita**_

_**kono umi to sora ni tokete**_

_**anata o mimamoru wa**_

_**umi no soko de yume ni miteta**_

_**sora ni michiru aoi hoshi o**_

_**umi no naka de nozon de ita**_

_**toki ga michiru hi ga kuru made**_

_**atsui kumo to nami ni hasama reta**_

_**soko de anohi anata to deau**_

_**hajimete shitta kono omoi ni**_

_**mune ga hari sake sō**_

_**tatoe ashi ga itande mo**_

_**watasi wa anata ga suki deshita**_

_**dance wa odore nai kedo**_

_**anata o mimamoru wa*****_

El viento junto con las olas creaba la música mas perfecta para su sirena, como si fuera coordinado; y su sirena cantaba. No podía entender lo que decía era un dialecto que nunca había escuchado, pero sabia, el sabia que era su sirena. se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a su balcón. la sirena seguía cantando. repetía y repetía la canción, una y otra vez. no se cansaba de escucharla, su voz era como una droga para el, de repente se alzo de nuevo el silencio. abrió los ojos sorprendido que en algún momento de la canción los había cerrado. no, no, no, no podía ser que se había vuelto a ir. cogió la cuerda que siempre tenia guardada en su armario y anudándola bien a su balcón bajo rápidamente, al llegar al piso empezó a correr hacia donde la voz de la sirena había desaparecido.

llego a la misma playa en donde lo habían encontrado, allí vio una silueta en sima de los arrecifes, la figura miraba a la luna con tal éxtasis que parecía que aquello que veían sus ojos no era otra cosa que una obra de arte. la figura se dio cuenta de la presencia de Heracles y rápidamente se voltea a verle. la luz de la luna cae sobre el rostro de la figura, es la sirena.

Heracles se queda petrificado de la sorpresa, allí estaba, era ella, la sirena que hace unas horas había salvado su vida, quiso correr para verla mas de cerca pero no se atrevió... y si la asustaba? camino lento hacia donde estaba ella. la sirena sonrío, pero su sonrisa era triste. cuando estaba a medio paso de alcanzarla, ella alzo la voz y dijo:

- _**Watashi wa ima anata ni watashi no koe o ataeru***_ - y luego de decir estas palabras indescifrables para el príncipe se arrojo al oscuro mar y nunca mas salio. es que acaso nunca le iba a volver a ver, es que acaso esa era su despedida? el se quedo ahí, esperándola... Cuando la luna ya estaba bastante alto en el firmamento regreso al palacio

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- que es todo ese alboroto? - se preguntaba Heracles aun en su cama, aun no pudiendo conciliar el sueno de una noche frustrada. No había podido dejar de pensar en la sirena. Heracles podía oír a todas las personas del castillo moverse de un lado al otro, en una de esas pudo escuchar el cotilleo de unas señoras que lavaban la ropa debajo de su ventana.

_- … y quien es esa niña? - _

_- no lo se cariño, salio de la nada. nadie sabe su nombre ni de donde viene _

_- pero como así la encontraron? _

_- estaba desnudita en la playa, seguro es una sobreviviente de un naufragio, pobrecilla._

_-pero que hace aquí?_

_- eso si que no lo se, creo que quien la encontró fue el rey. Al verla tan desamparada la acogió en el castillo_

_- pero que bueno que es nuestro soberano, recogiendo a esa pobre niña…_

"Así que hay una chica en el castillo" pensó Heracles, el ya harto de tanto misterio de levanto de la cama, se vistió como siempre y fue con la consigna de buscar a la misteriosa chica.

Camino por todo el castillo pero nada, harto ya de todo el misterio y cansado después de una noche imposible se dirige al jardín para buscar un lugar cómodo donde dormir… y allí la encuentra.

Su cabello era negro azabache, su piel blanca como el mármol y sus ojos de un color chocolate indescriptibles, era la sirena.

Heracles se quedo como la noche anterior, petrificado, ella también estaba petrificada, se sorprende al verlo ahí de la nada, gira su cabeza para buscar escondite pero no encontró ninguno, el jardín era amplio y no daba cabida a escondites. Asustada o nerviosa le quedo mirando, ambos no decían palabras. El decidió romperlo.

- acaso… tu eres…- sus palabras se cortaban ; ella lo veía expectante - la sirena ?

Ella sonrío al escucharlo y se acerco un poco mas a el, Heracles se sorprendió ante esto y también se acerco a ella.

- como es posible que estés aquí? Como has podido cambiar tu cola?

La sirena sonrío ante el entusiasmo de Heracles y abrió la boca para hablar pero … no dijo nada. miro a Heracles con tristeza y bajo la mirada.

-que… ocurre? Que quieres decirme? - pregunto preocupado de verla así

Ella cogió si garganta y negó con la cabeza: no podía hablar.

- no puedes hablar? Pero … si ayer estabas cantando… - le miro extrañado; como era esto posible? El la había oído, verdad? Ella sonrío con tristeza y le señalo sus nuevos pies - diste…. Diste tu voz por unos pies!? - se horrorizo Heracles, esa voz que tanto amaba, que tanto lo había hechizado ya no estaba. Ella seguía sonriendo, pero se le podían ver las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir. El se callo al ver su cara que en cualquier momento se quebraría y solo se le ocurrió abrazarla.

- disculpa… - fue lo único que dijo, aun que no podía oírla el estaba seguro que estaba llorando.

**Un nuevo comienzo o el comienzo del final:**

Los días en el palacio dejaron de ser monótonos para el príncipe, la "pequeña sirena" como el le llamaba iluminaba sus días con su simple compañía y aunque su sirena ya no podía hablar el disfrutaba su compañía y ella la suya.

Se podría decir que estaban en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, pero no duraría mucho, su padre no había pasado inadvertido las atenciones que su hijo le daba a esta joven misteriosa; al principio lo dejo ser pues no creía que fuera nada serio pero no se espero ver que cada día su relación se hacia mas fuerte. El fácilmente pudo haber lanzado a la calle a esa muchacha, de haber sabido esto no lo hubiera rescatado ese día en la playa, pero había una razón y por esa misma razón el rey la trataba con amable hipocresía. Aun así, decidió tomar cartas sobre el asunto.

- manda esta carta al reino vecino - le dijo una noche al mensajero real. En aquella carta le pedía a la princesa que si podía ir a visitar a su hijo para que se conozcan mejor antes de la boda. Claro que esto era solo un acto desesperado del rey. Después de unos días el rey recibió una carta en respuesta de la princesa; ella iría por una semana antes de la boda, el rey solo tenia que esperar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- no extrañas… a tu familia? - dijo Heracles una tarde mientras miraba el mar junto con su sirena. Ella observo el mar unos momentos y suspiro luego le miro y con una sonrisa asintió; Heracles giro la cabeza un poco triste, ella había dejado todo solo por el, y aunque se alegraba de que lo haya hecho pero le ponía triste saber que el era la causa de la soledad o tristeza de la sirena; ella noto esto y le tomo la mano, le sonrío para que viera que no tenia nada de que preocuparse. Heracles se quedo mirándola unos momentos y se acerco un poco a ella, la sirena se sonrojo pero no se movió, mas bien cerro los ojos esperando lo que seria su primer beso. Heracles siguió acercándose, nervioso, hacia ella.

- que manera de engañar a tu prometida - dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Tanto Heracles como la sirena abrieron los ojos y voltearon a ver; se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al ver a la persona que se imponía ante ellos, Cabellos negros azabache, piel blanca y ojos chocolate. Ella era idéntica a la sirena!

- dis-disculpa?

- nada, no me escuches. No es tu culpa de todas maneras, es obvio que alguien a querido suplantarme - miro a la sirena que no quitaba su cara de sorpresa - no te preocupes, no te culpo de nada prometido. - al sentenciar estas palabras la sirena se paro con aire de indignación de la arena.

- espera! - exclamo Heracles - la sirena se volteo a verlo, en sus ojos se podían ver las ganas contenidas de llorar - no… es lo que parece.

- entonces que es? - pregunto aquella copia de su sirena. La sirena se volteo y se fue corriendo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Que era esto? Como podía estar pasando esto ahora, se había olvidado por completo el asunto de la boda, como iba a explicar eso ahora a su sirena, seguramente ella pensaría que la había confundido con ella.

Después de aquel encuentro, Heracles había corrido tras de la sirena pero no la había podido encontrar por ninguna parte, frustrado, se fue a su habitación tratando de encontrar alguna solución para el problema, entre sus pensamientos alguien toco la puerta.

-largo - dijo heracles bastante molesto. Quien fuera quien hubiera detrás de la puerta no hizo caso y entro.

- pero que clases de maneras son esas de tratar a tu prometida? - Heracles se levanto de la cama donde descansaba y la miro de pies a cabeza. Vestía uno de los trajes típicos de su tierra, parecía como si la tela fuera un gran papel gigante ya que su traje de colores negros y rojos se doblaba como uno. Heracles debía de aceptar que era muy hermoso.

- no empieces con eso… - dijo con el ceno fruncido - lo único que has causado hasta ahora son problemas… largo de mi cuarto - se volvió a echar en la cama tapándose la cara con el antebrazo esperando escuchar la puerta cerrarse

- Oh por que tan refunfuñon hoy - la voz de la princesa se acercaba y sintió el colchón de su cama hundirse Se extraño ante esto y quito su brazo solo para poder ver como aquella replica de su sirena se echaba en su cama y se quedaba observándolo. Su cara enrojeció porque, aunque no fuera su sirena, se veía igual a ella.

- que te paso ahora? - pregunto entre risas al notar en sonrojo - Oh ya veo! Ya has tenido este tipo de fantasías con ella, verdad? - la cara de Heracles se enrojeció mas si se podía y se volteo avergonzado.

-cállate…

De nuevo una pequeña risa

- Oh pero no te preocupes, cuando estemos casados podemos hacer todo lo que se nos antoje - la princesa había empezado a acariciar el brazo de Heracles, dibujando pequeños círculos en su piel - soy mejor que ella y tu lo sabes, al menos yo tengo voz

Heracles, cansado de la presencia de aquella princesa, se levanto molesto al darse cuenta que ella no se iba a ir y salio de su cuarto. La princesa observo como aquel príncipe salía molesto de su habitación dejándola sola en el, después de unos momentos sonrío.

Heracles se dirigió al jardín del palacio, esperando encontrar a su sirena pero no estaba ahí, contra todo pronostico encontró a su madre.

- madre… - le llamo Heracles, ella volteo a ver a su hijo, era una mujer hermosa, sus ojos eran de un color jade preciosos y sus cabellos del color de la mejor madera, recogidos en un hermoso mono que definía la hermosa figura de su cara tan blanca como la arena de la playa.

- Heracles… que haces aquí? Donde esta tu pequeña sirena? - pregunto ella, Heracles desvío la mirada, su madre entendió

- a si que has conocido a Nadeshiko - dijo en tono de pesar acercándose a su hijo, Heracles levanto la cabeza para ver a su madre.

-Nadeshiko? - le miro extrañado - ese es su nombre?

Su madre asintió - si, ella es la princesa con la que te a prometido tu padre. Heracles se tenso un poco al escucharlo, su padre siempre tenia la culpa, bajo la cabeza tratando de aguantar las ganas de salir corriendo y golpear a su padre.

- he… tranquilo - su madre lo abrazo, calmándolo - todo saldrá bien, ya veras… - se quedo así un rato, siendo acariciado por su madre.

- tengo que encontrar a mi sirena…

La madre de Heracles lo estrecho un poco mas en sus brazos y lo soltó - suerte…

Heracles salio del jardín en busca de la sirena, recorrió todo el castillo y justo cuando iba a dirigirse hacia la playa donde se habían conocido la encontró, sentada en la ventada de una de los pasadizos, la reconoció porque no tenia la misma ropa que la otra copia de ella.

- hey… - dijo un poco tímido - la sirena se volteo a verlo y luego se volteo indignada para la ventana. Heracles se acerco un poco mas a ella y le tomo del hombro

- no es lo que piensas… - fue lo único que dijo, la sirena siguió ignorándolo - … veras, mi padre… me comprometió sin yo saberlo… justo después de conocernos, de.. - se detuvo y trago saliva - de haber sabido que me enamoraría de ti no hubiera permitido todo esto…

Ella se volteo a verlo, en sus ojos se veían la marcas de las lagrimas secas de tanto llorar. La sirena se lanzo a los brazos de Heracles abrazándolo con fuerza. El correspondió el abrazo.

- lo siento tanto… por todo lo que has tenido que sufrir… - la sirena levanto la mirada y sus ojos se quedaron viendo los de Heracles.

Heracles se acerco a ella, la sirena no se movió y cerro los ojos esperando expectante, cada vez mas cerca y mas, podían sentir la respiración del otro y uno que otro rose. Heracles atrajo mas cerca a la sirena juntando sus labios en un beso.

Para el, eso era lo mejor, hasta que el cielo se cae. Se escucho un ruido, algo que caía, Heracles extrañado rompió el beso para ver que había pasado, y allí la vio, era la sirena que al apoyarse en la pared había movido una mesa que estaba cerca.

- pero… - Heracles observo a la sirena que tenia a su lado y vio una sonrisa socarrona en su cara, ella no era su sirena. Se volteo a verla pero ella ya no estaba, había vuelto a correr.

-espera! - empujo a Nadeshiko y fue corriendo tras de ella. - espera! No es lo que crees! - repitió por segunda vez en el día

La sirena se detuvo, Heracles logro alcanzarla, empezó a disculparse, a decir que lo habían engañado, que pensó que era ella, que nunca la engañaría ni amaría a nadie mas, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. La sirena lloraba y cada vez se alejaba mas y mas de el. Heracles no lo entendía.

La sirena se acerco cada vez mas al mar, Heracles solo la observaba irse y no sabia porque empezó a llorar también. La sirena se voltea y empezó a adentrarse entre las olas del mar, cada vez mas y mas adentro. Justo cuando el agua del mar le llegaba hasta los hombros se volteo y miro a Heracles, ese te había puesto blanco del miedo, del miedo de perderla. Entendió lo que estaba pasando, ella estaba volviendo.

Y de pronto, sin que el se lo esperaba, su figura empezó a convertirse en una clara bruma de mar. El camino un poco hacia ella pero ya se había ido, el callo de rodillas en la arena blanca llorando amargamente por la perdida de su sirena, la había perdido, y estaba seguro que para siempre. Y entre la bruma que se disipaba pudo escuchar su voz, aquella voz, la voz de su sirena:

_**Tatoe koe ga todoka nakute mo watashi wa utai tsuzuke masu **_

_**Kono kaze ni uta ga notte anata o tsutsumu yooni **_

_**Tatoe awa ni narou tomo watashi wa anata ga suki deshita **_

_**Kono umi to sora ni tokete anata o mimamoru wa **_

_**Lalalala… ******_

.

.

"_**adiós"**_

el ultimo adiós.

Heracles no podía creer lo que pasaba y menos que hubiera pasado tan deprisa. Se quedo ahí, esperando un milagro.

* * *

**Aunque sé que me convertiré en espuma de mar**  
**yo nunca podré dejarte de amar,**  
**aun después de disolverme en cielo y mar,**  
**nunca te dejaré de observar.**

**Quiero estar mas cerca de ese cielo azul y estrellado que está en esa gran superficie,**

**ansío en que llegue ese largo día en el que por fin tu puedas venir a mi,**

**bajo espesas nubes,en la olas,**

**te ví en el fondo del mar, aquel día.**

**La primera vez que sentí algo así,**

**como el amor, tan desgarrador,**

**aunque mis piernas me duelan,**

******yo siempre te amaré.**

* * *

***Te regalo mi voz**

* * *

**aun sabiendo que no me escuchas, seguiré cantando,**

**esperando que mi voz,te envuelva con el viento.**

**Aunque sé que me convertiré , en espuma de mar,  
****yo nunca podré dejarte de amar,  
****aún después de disolverme cielo y mar,  
****no te pararé de observar.**

**La,la,la...**

* * *

_que les parece? les gusta?_

_a mi me da no se que por que no creo que este bien el personaje de Sakura. pero es que este es el punto de vista de Heracles, __el próximo sera el de la sirena y luego un epilogo._

_este fic esta basado en la verdadera historia de la sirenita, no la versión disney de ella._

_espero que les haya gustado y si quieren una continuación rápida para este fic. _

_besos._

**_EilskaSky_**

**_P.S: _**_trate de hacer este fic yaoi pero no funcionaba y ya tenia de tiempo esta historia en la cabeza, pero tengo otras historias que quiero escribir y que si tienen parejas yaoi (sobretodo USUK -OTP-) _


End file.
